Happy Feet: The Adventure, Journey and Life in Antarctica (Chapter 17)
Chapter 17 is the seventh chapter of Happy Feet: The Adventure, Journey and Life in Antarctica by MarioFan65 and Penguin-Lover. This chapter is called "Lovelace Joins". Plot (After leaving the plains, close to Emperor-Land, the penguins returned to Adelie-Land) *Manny: Man, i miss this place. *Rio: We are finally home at last. *Nestor: We are finally back at Adelie-Land. *Raul: Guys, wanna stay at our house? *Phoenix: Let's just focus on our mission to restoring our only food supply. *Raul: Okay. No more homes since our adventure is here. *Rio: That's right Manny. *Manny: What will mom and dad do about me? *Phoenix: When they find out that the fish supply is back, they will think you're a hero. *Manny: Yes. A leopard seal will never find us. *Phoenix: That's true, but in the forbidden shore, only the humans are likely to find us. *Manny: Yes, in the ships. *Phoenix: Don't forget about those killer whales. *Manny: Killer whales? *Phoenix: Yes. They are another one of our predators. If we can outsmart them, we'll be ok. *Manny: Yes. We know. *Phoenix: Anyway, we need to focus on our mission of restoring the food supply. *Mumble: But first, i have to see Lovelace. *Phoenix: We have to meet Lovelace. Don't forget about us, brother. (Around a mile in Adelie-Land, they meet- What? Lovelace is seen missing in his pile) *Phoenix: Ok, where is Lovelace? *Rio: He's gone. I thought everyone is holding their lovestones for their questions. *Raul: And i don't know where he is. *Phoenix: I bet he was captured. *Mumble: No, look. (The penguins saw Lovelace laying down) *Manny: Hey Lovelace, is there something wrong? *Raul: His throat might be hurting. *Phoenix: He's got what looks like a holder for six soda cans. It's choking him. *Manny: Yeah, someone need to do something. *Phoenix: We have got to try and get the thing off him. *Rio: No, he's hurt right now. *Phoenix: Let's take him with us to the forbidden shore. *Rio: No. He's not moving at all. *Phoenix: We can't just leave that thing to suffocate him. We have to do something. *Mumble: Just one question and l want a straight answer. Where do l find the mystic beings? *Rio: Why don't he speak? *Ramón: Boy, he's possessed. *Raul: lt's a seizure! lt's a seizure! *Rinaldo: Let do it together. *Raul, Nestor, Rinaldo and Lombardo: ONE, TWO, THREE! *pull over the plastic thing and make Lovelace chock as it got stuck* *Mumble: Guys! *Rio: Stop! Listen! No! Amigos! Amigos! Stop! *Manny: You're hurting him. *Phoenix: The only thing to do for now is leave it on him and take him to the forbidden shore with us. *Rio: No! I will take care of him like a baby. *Phoenix: And how do you suppose you're going to do that? *Rio: I do what i am suppose to do. *Phoenix: Tell me what that is. *Rio: I will take care if you don't move. *Phoenix: Fine, I won't move. *Mumble: You're checking the belly? *Rio: Yes. *Phoenix: Yeah, it seems like it. *Rio: And those soda things are on his neck. *Phoenix: I know. We have to find a way to get them off him. *Rio: No soda. It's just the plastic thing. *Phoenix: I know that it's the plastic thing. *Mumble: That thing on his neck is choking. *Rio: It's too hard to get it out. *Nestor: I know Rio. *Phoenix: I don't know how we can the thing off him. *Lovelace: *get up* *Rio: He's okay. *Phoenix: Thank guin, you're ok. *Rio: Stay calm. Easy. *Phoenix: Take it easy, Lovelace. You'll be ok. *Rio: He'll be fine. *Phoenix: He will be if we can get that thing off him somehow. *Mumble: No. It will hurt him alot. *Phoenix: What do you suggest to do? *Rio: I don't know. Tell him to speak? *Phoenix: That won't work. *Mumble: Lovelace, how did you get that thing around your neck? *Rio: They must have been something from the mystic beings. *Rinaldo: lt was bestowed on him. *Raul: By the mystic beings. *Mumble: They didn't bestow it? *Lovelace: *now talk* No. *Phoenix: Were you swimming when it got caught around your neck? *Rio: He did. (Lovelace started to walk and talk about the Elephant Seals) *Mumble: He want us to go to the Land of the Elephant Seals. *Raul: Yeah. The Land of the Elephant Seals. *Nestor: Alright. We wanted us to go to the Land of the Elephant Seals. *Rio: Yeah, we will go there. (Lovelace hit himself from the camera) *Manny: Lovelace? Are you okay? *Mumble: Come on. Let's take him up. *Phoenix: Alright, let's get going. *Rio: Yeah. Our adventure will continue. *Manny: Now, let's move on. *Phoenix: Alright, onward. *Nestor: Come on tallboy, we can explore many wonderful places. *Phoenix: Yeah. (In a plain) *Manny: So many ice cracks around this place. *Rio: Maybe. Antarctica have some changes to this place. *Phoenix: The season changes are quick. Far faster than in the other continents around the world. *Manny: Penguins live in other continents too like Africa. *Rio: Yeah. It happen sometimes. *Phoenix: Also South America as well. *Manny: So many Alien places to go. *Ramón: You may have been thinking. *Rio: This is crazy. *Phoenix: Our main target is the Forbidden Shore. *Mumble: We know that brother. *Manny: We can get through. *Phoenix: That's if nothing slows us down. *Manny: Nothing is slowing us now. *Phoenix: Maybe not now, but that can change. *Rio: I agree. *Phoenix: For now, we continue on to the Forbidden Shore. *Manny: Come on. Let's go. *Phoenix: We are already heading that way. *???: Mumble! Phoenix! *Raul: Wait. *Rinaldo: What? *Ramón: I hear voices. *???: Mumble! Phoenix! *Mumble: There is a voice. *Phoenix: I heard that. *Lombardo: Where? *Ramón: There's a little voice on the wind. *Raul: Mambo? *Lombardo: Mambo? *Mumble: Listen, listen. *???: Mumble Happy Feet! *Mumble: Gloria? *Lombardo: Gloria! *Mumble: Gloria? *Rinaldo: Hey, you got a stalker. She's obsessed with you, man. *Rio: Come on. It's gotta be her. *Phoenix: It's too dangerous for her where we're going. There has to be a way to send her back to Emperor-Land. (The penguins move back to meet Gloria) *Phoenix: What are you doing out here? *Rio: She's Mumble friend as love. *Phoenix: And Catherine is my friend of love. *Rio: Yeah. *Phoenix: We have a mission to focus on. *Mumble: l can't believe it's you. *Gloria: Of course it's me. *Mumble: What are you doing here? *Gloria All the love in the world can't be gone All the need to be loved can't be wrong *Mumble: Oh, my. *Gloria: So which way, twinkletoes? *Mumble: No, no, no. lf you come, you may never get back home. *Gloria: Fine by me. *Phoenix: My brother is right. *Manny: Never met her before. *Phoenix: At least, not until now. *Manny: The first time meeting her. *Phoenix: We know. *Mumble: Gloria, you have a life back there. l don't. l mean, we don't. Not out here. How can we keep an egg safe? That's if we ever had an egg. *Gloria: Well, l don't need an egg to be happy. *Phoenix: I think it best if you listened to my brother. *Rio: Why not? *Phoenix: Something unexpected may happen out there and there may be no hope for return. *Mumble: You say that now, but what about later when all your friends have eggs? *Gloria: Then l'll have you. *Ramón: Now he's going to pledge his soul forever. *Phoenix: Do you even realize that the way we're going will take us to the states? *Rio: No. Antarctica is not a state. *Phoenix: I'm talking about North America. *Manny: Phoenix. We live in Antarctica. *Phoenix: I know that. Us going to the Forbidden Shore will also take us to North America, where we will somehow communicate with the aliens about them taking our only food supply from us. *Manny: North America doesn't have the Forbidden Shore. *Phoenix: The forbidden shore will take us to North America by us being carried by vast ocean currents that will take us up north to the U.S.A. *Rio: We're not there yet. *Phoenix: I know. I'm telling you guys what to expect when we get to the Forbidden Shore. *Raul: I know it's dangerous to go there. *Phoenix: I know that, amigo. *Mumble: Aw, Gloria. *Ramón: Here it comes. *Mumble: l'm a particular kind of guy, the kind of guy who needs his own space. lt's not you, it's me. l'm just not up for a serious relationship right now. *Ramón: What he's trying to do now is he's pushing her away. *Gloria: Mumble. *Ramón: Let's watch. *Gloria: No matter what you say or do, you're stuck with me. Oh, come on. As if you're not totally thrilled that I'm here. *Phoenix: Gloria, we care about your safety. It's best if you stayed in Emperor-Land. *Manny: There's something that I need to know. *Phoenix: What is it that you need to know? *Manny: Nothing. We care about the ice out there. *Phoenix: Do you even know that the ice is disappearing faster than expected? Soon enough, if the global warming issues don't stop, Antarctica will be no more. *Rio: Antarctica never melts this land. Or either the floor itself. *Ramón: Now she got him on the ropes. *Mumble: See, right there is your problem. You think you're irresistible, don't you? *Ramón: l don't care where you're from, that's got to hurt. *Gloria: Excuse me? *Mumble: Gloria's so gorgeous, Gloria's so talented. *Gloria: What? *Mumble: Just because you can hit a few high notes. *Phoenix: Mumble, Gloria and you are still best friends, no matter what happens and no matter what the others think about you. Gloria likes you as her best friend for who you are. *Rio: I am his friend. *Manny: I didn't follow you all there. *Rio: Me too. *Gloria: You got a problem with my singing? *Mumble: No, it's perfectly fine. *Gloria: Fine? *Mumble: If you like that sort of thing. It's a little Nana Tootsie for my taste. *Ramón: Ouch. *Gloria: What? *Mumble: You know, showy, flashy, froufrou. *Gloria: Froufrou? *Mumble: That's right. *Gloria: Ah, Coming from someone who thinks it's cool to jig up and down really fast on the spot...like some twitchy idiot. (The Amigos laughed when Mumble dances to Gloria by hitting her feet) *Gloria: Ugh! You stubborn, hippity-hoppity fool! *Ramón: Right back at you. (Mumble dances and hit Gloria's feet one more time) *Gloria: Ugh! *leaves* *Nestor: Amigo, that was a good thing you do. *Phoenix: I just hope we can complete our journey and get back to Emperor-Land. *Manny: That's the only way. *Phoenix: Well, after we find out what happened to the fish, we will surely be accepted back home. *Manny: You want to see that coming. *Phoenix: Only we can make the difference between life and death here in Antarctica. *Rio: That's the point. *Phoenix: I know we must do it, even if it means us losing our lives in the process, but we are smart enough to out-think our predators. *Manny: Yeah. *Phoenix: If we do that, then we will survive. *Rio: This is a good plan. *Phoenix: We still have a long way to go before we get to the forbidden shore. *Rio: And Lovelace don't have the power to talk. *Phoenix: Maybe not now, but after that thing comes off him, he'll be able to talk. *Manny: I know. *Phoenix: I know you do. I also know that we are on a journey to save the penguins of our species. *Manny: You got it. *Phoenix: Our efforts will not only impact the ice, but it will impact us as well. *Rio: I guess. *Phoenix: I mean it. Our efforts will determine everything for all the penguins including us. *Manny: Let's not talk about predators right now. *Phoenix: How are we talking about that when I'm stating the fact about our efforts for saving the penguin populations? *Rio: Then, don't worry about it. *Ramón: She is going to be so much better off without you. She is going to find a good, steady guy to comfort her... *Raul hits him* and love her up real good *Lombardo tell him to quiet* and raise a big family. *Rinaldo: Ramón. *Ramón: And then she's going to let herself go- *Rinaldo: Ramón. He's hurting. He's hurting bad. *Phoenix: Yeah, I feel bad for my brother. *Rio: Now we can go to the Land of the Elephant Seals. *Phoenix: Yeah. I'm not too fond of them, but we should still go. *Manny: I have my map with me. *Phoenix: Well, I guess that could help. *Manny: Our next stop is at Elephant Seal Land. *Phoenix: I know it is. *Manny: We should get going. *Phoenix: Let's go. *Ramón: Oh, listen, listen, don't hold it in or you explode. You got to let it out. You just let it out. You let it out. (Ramón turn back to his amigos as Mumble, Phoenix, Lovelace, Rio and Manny were walking) *Ramón: Everybody, turn away for a moment. *singing* If she leave him now She take away the biggest part of him (The Amigos join in) Ooo, ooo, ooo, ooo Don't, baby, please, don't go *Mumble: Please, guys. No more singing. *Rio: Come on. We have to get to the Elephant Seal Beach. (The Amigos continue walking) *Ramón: Um... What? *Phoenix: Just keep quiet for now. (In the mountains of Elephant Seal Land) *Manny: This is like a hill. *Phoenix: I know, but we flow the map to ensure our location. *Manny: No. I keep the map. It's mine. *Phoenix: I know that. But we're on this long journey together, so we must all look at the map to ensure our location as we make way for the forbidden shore. *Manny: It doesn't say Forbidden Shore on the map. *Phoenix: It will lead us to the dead end. *Manny: I can find it. I made up the map. *Phoenix: Good, it will help. *Manny: Everyone back on African-Land is hopping for me. *Phoenix: I'm sure they are. *Manny: Yeah. Everyone wanted fish. Including me. *Phoenix: Well, until we get the aliens to stop taking our fish, nobody is getting fed until the problem is resolved. *Ramón: Then she say to me, Enough, you are making me nauseous. So i become silent, almost moody, and you know what she says? You never share. You got to let it out. *Rinaldo: Ramón, come on. *Ramón: Let it out. Let it out. *Raul: Stop it! Let it go. *Ramón: I never had a good relationship in my life. *Lombardo: Give him a hug. Give him a hug. *Ramón: I let it out! *Nestor: There we go *Ramón: I let it out! *Raul: I know. Get over it. *Mumble: Can you keep going? *Lovelace: Yeah. *Rio: Come on Lovelace. We're going to be fine. (The smell was coming from the penguins) *Lombardo: What's that smell? *Raul: It wasn't me. *Manny: I didn't farted. *Ramón: Hey, Fluffy, we're following you. Get up here. (Mumble moves Lovelace to get to the top of the mountain) *Rio: It's much better. *Phoenix: *gestures* Look, that down there is Elephant-Seal Land. *Lombardo: So these elephant seals, they're not penguin eaters, are they? *Ramón: I don't know. I believe they are herbivores. *Lombardo: What? *Ramón: You know, kelp-suckers. *Rio: Hey, there is a slide. Can we slide? *Phoenix: Sure. *Mumble: Here we go, Lovelace. Come on. (Mumble and Lovelace slide first) *Phoenix: Alright. I'm in. *slide in* *Manny: *slide in* I'M JUMPING LIKE A PENGUIN! *Rio: Hey! What about me? *slide in* *The Amigos: Jump in time. Jump in time. *Raul: Okay, let's do it. *Ramón: Okay, okay, okay. Ready? (The Amigos jump in the slide with Ramón not falling) *Ramón: I can do this. I can do this. I got to trick myself. Boy, look at that. What? *fall down and slide in* (All of the penguins in the group were sliding and landed to the spot as Ramón hit all of the and got scared by Nev and his elephant seal friends as they stick together in a group) *Nev: You blokes better be lost, because trespassing's a crime. *Mumble: We're just passing through. *Raul: Yeah. We're with him. *Nev: Oh, You wouldn't be heading over them distant hills...and through the blizzard country? *Mumble: If it's the only way to the forbidden shore, yeah. *Nev: Crikey. You might come face to face with an annihilator. *Mumble: An alien annihilator? *Nev: Too right. Cut you up as soon as look at you. *Kev: Waist every living thing in their path. *Mumble: Could they be annihilating the fish? *Kev: Every living thing. *Barry: Merciless, mate. Merciless. Even if you're a whopping great whale...they drag your sorry carcass ashore...dice you up, melt you down, and turn you into fun food. *Kev: One day you're a big old whale...next minute... *Barry breath water on the penguins* fun food. *Mumble: Someone's gotta stop them. *Barry: Oh, yeah? What's gonna be your approach? *Mumble: lf l could just talk to them. *Barry: Huh? *Mumble: Appeal to their better nature. *Barry: Beauty. When that crafty little trick pays off, you be sure to let us know, won't you? *he, Trev, Kev and Nev laughs* *Mumble: Alright guys, let's go. *Barry: See ya Lovelace. Your funeral, mate. (The Amigos and Rio were worried about the changes as they follow the penguins. In a plain on a huge snowstorm wind.) *Rio: Gosh, i hate the wind! *Manny: Me too! *Phoenix: Be careful! The wind is stronger than before! *Manny: Man, we're slowing down walking in the sunset. *Phoenix: I hate those elephant seals. I knew what they were telling us was nothing but lies. (The Amigos were moving back from the wind) *Nestor: Push tight. *Raul: Okay. (The Amigos were moving back as Lovelace slide down as Mumble moves him) *Manny: Come on! The Forbidden Shore is close! (The Amigos move together as everyone in the group stay together as they go to the Forbidden Shore) TO BE CONTINUED Next: Happy Feet: The Adventure, Journey and Life in Antarctica (Chapter 18) Previous: Happy Feet: The Adventure, Journey and Life in Antarctica (Chapter 16) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions Category:Chapters